Revenge is best served hot
by ncistiva41319
Summary: This is my take on season 10, starting at Berlin and rewriting it from there. TIVA TIVA TIVA!
1. Chapter 1

**I have reposted this story as a one shot of after Berlin. Of course we all know what happened but still. For anyone who hasn't read it hope you like it :) For those who have thank you all so much for favoriting, following and reviewing! I will be posting a new story soon. **

**I do not own NCIS or its characters**

"Have you heard from them Gibbs?" Abby paced back and forth in the bullpen.

"McGee?" Gibbs glared in his direction silently asking him to go faster. McGee typed away at his computers, his fingers flying across the keys. His eyes searched the screen for the answers he was seeking.

"Their flight landed an hour and a half ago boss" The worried expression on his face obvious. He glanced at Abby who began pacing faster.

"Where are they Gibbs? I know Tony and Ziva they wouldn't do this."

"I know Abs. Trace their phones" Gibbs stared at the ground, thinking hard. His mind was running a million miles a minute thinking of all the possible scenarios and outcomes. He had to be ready for anything. He would never admit it out loud but he was worried about his two agents. He knew they could sometimes be out of line but they usually checked in. His gut was screaming that something was wrong.

McGee's fingers flew some more, his expression growing more grave "Ziva's must be off. Let me try Tony's" Abby sat down in Tony's chair and watched McGee intently. "Got a location on Tony!" Abby jumped up and ran behind McGee so she could see the screen. "He is on a street not too far from the airport. They aren't moving"

"Anything there?" Gibbs was extremely worried now.

"Nothing boss. Wait there is a traffic light a couple yards from their location; I may be able to hack the footage." McGee stared at the unmoving dot on his screen and began typing away knowing the answer.

"Put it up on the screen." A live feed came up on the screen. It showed a lone, dark road with no signs of civilization. But all they focus on was a car, smoking on the side of the road. It was Tony's car. The passenger side was pushed in and the car mangled. They could just barely see two shadows inside the car, both unmoving.

McGee gasped and Abby brought her hands to her mouth in horror, tear springing into her eyes. "Oh my God. Tony and Ziva! Gibbs what are we going to do! We have to help them!" Abby half screamed, she couldn't stop staring at the screen.

Gibbs sprang into action, his brain registering what had happened, "McGee call 911, and come with me. I'll get a hold of the director and go straight to the hospital with McGee. Abby call Ducky and Palmer tell them to meet you here then stay until I tell you otherwise. We don't know what happened yet."

"Gibbs!" Abby protested.

"I will call you as soon as I know how they are." He kissed her quickly on the forehead then rushed to the elevator with McGee on the phone behind him.

Tony slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he forgot where he was, than it all came back to him.

"Ziva!" he cried out looking at the passenger seat. He could barely make out her small form in the darkness, than his eyes adjusted. She was unconscious, her right arm was pressed hard into her side at an unnatural angle, and she had a gash in her head beginning on the side of her forehead and running down the side of her face, about two inches long.

"Ziva!" He cried again, his hand reached up and caressed her face ending at her neck so he could check for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her heart beating. "Zi, can you hear me. Come on Ziva, you can do it. Please Wake up"

Tony felt himself beginning to panic, he desperately needed to get to Ziva, to get her out but when he tried, and he couldn't move his leg. He needed to stop the bleeding. She could be seriously injured and he couldn't get to her. He groaned in frustration, trying to pull towards her. He heard sirens in the distance and he prayed they were coming for them. He prayed that someone, anyone knew.

Suddenly Ziva's eyes fluttered open and she opened her eyes slightly, "Tony" she breathed. The sound was barely above a whisper but just hearing her voice made Tony's heart skip. "I…. I…"

"Ziva, it will be okay. _We_ will be okay." He assured her. He glanced down and once again took hold of her hand. He gripped it tightly in his, though careful not to hurt her. She looked so fragile, he couldn't help it, tears came to his eyes but he fought them back.

She moved her lips, trying to say something but he gently shushed her. Her head moved ever so slightly towards him and she looked into his eyes. He was instantly caught up in the moment. Everything else disappeared all that mattered was her. He swore right then that whoever did this would pay greatly. Anyone hurt his ninja would pay. He stared deep into her eyes fighting to find what was behind them, what she was thinking. For the first time he saw something in her eyes that he never thought he would… Fear.

He stared deep into her eyes, getting lost in the deep chocolate brown. The sirens grew closer but all her could focus on was her. He wanted to keep her safe, he needed to keep her safe. He realized then that when he had said he couldn't live without, it was far too true. This perfect woman in front of him was his world, and without her he would be nothing. He realized that no matter how much they teased each other, how much they got on each other's nerves, or how much danger they got themselves into he would always love her. He loved her and he had for a long time.

Just as he was about to speak her eyes shut again and her head lulled back into the seat. He cursed aloud, his panic rising. He could feel it in his chest, eating away at his sanity. He cursed himself for not being able to protect her, for not seeing the car, for not being able to help her right now, for not telling her. His emotions broke down and he began sobbing uncontrollably, begging her to wake up.

He sat there for what seemed like forever crying, begging her to wake up, when something flashed in his face. He blinked rapidly and looked up to see a paramedic holding a flashlight. He looked around and everything was a blur, the colors ran together and the sounds were muffled. Then he looked at her and he knew he had to be strong, for her. He snapped out of his trance.

He realized the paramedic was speaking, "Sir can you hear me. We are going to get you out."

This is what fully snapped him back to reality, "Get her first! She needs help, I'm okay just help her!" His hand pushed theirs back, insisting that all he needed was for them to open the door for him. "Help her!"

One paramedic stayed and helped and the others went to get Ziva out. He used his other leg to force himself out of the car and landed on the ground with a thud, the doctor helped him up and he began hobbling over to where the others were lifting Ziva onto a stretcher. They were shouting at him to stop and sit down but he couldn't. He couldn't leave her side not now, not ever.

"I am riding with her!" He shouted at them, not caring what they thought of him.

"Sir you need medical attention too. We need you in the other ambulance" They pulled the stretcher over to him but he pushed it away.

"Do whatever you want to me just let me be in the ambulance with her!" They finally agreed on the condition that he sit down and let them work on him too.

As he sat in the ambulance, the lights reflecting off of everything they passed and the sirens blaring his mind was whirling. He couldn't believe what had happened. _She was about to say something! What had she been about to say! _The paramedics worked around, shouting instructions at one another, hooking Ziva up to machines and giving her different medications. They were doing things to him too but he didn't she notice.

He couldn't stop staring at her face. She didn't look peaceful like when she slept, or strong like when she was out to catch someone, or fierce like in battle, she looked fragile, broken. As if her personality had been snatched by the people driving that car. Taking his ninja and turning her into something he had never seen before. He was so angry at himself for allowing this to happen. He was so scared for her.

"She's stable" One of the paramedics said and they all breathed a sigh of relief including Tony. But he knew they weren't out of the woods yet. She still hadn't woken up and it killed him. They soon arrived at the hospital and both of them were wheeled into the ER. They were placed in beds next to each other and soon the doctor arrived.

He had both of their charts with him, "Tony DiNozzo, it seems you are Ziva's emergency contact and she is yours so we have a bit of a situation"

"I can handle it. Just please tell she is going to be okay!" the distress in his voice apparent.

"We are going to take you both to x rays and testing right now to see what is going on. I do know that it looks like you have a broken nose and arm along with glass shards in your arms and chest. She looks as though she has broken arm, maybe some broken ribs, glass shards in her chest and arms, and also a piece of glass cut her forehead. Right now it could be minor but there could be something more serious that we don't know about yet."

They were both wheeled to x ray and when they were done, wheeled into a room. Tony insisted that they be placed in the same room. The doctor told him to rest while they were waiting for the test results but he couldn't sleep. He watched her breathe, waiting for the moment when she would open her beautiful brown eyes and he would know that she would be alright.

After what seemed like ages the doctor came in and began his report, " It seems I was right about the majority of the injuries."

"Majority?" Tony asked.

"Ziva has two broken ribs and one fractured. It seems one of her ribs was pushed inward from the crash and she has some internal bleeding. " Tony's face went through a series of emotions, fear, panic, shock, anger and many others. "We will be taking her into surgery in just a little bit. Also you have visitors would you like us to fill them or bring them back here and let you do it. Or do you just want them to wait?"

"Who is it?" Tony already had a pretty good idea of who it was but he wanted to be sure.

"A special Agent Gibbs and McGee."

"Yes please send them in, I will fill them in." Tony wasn't sure what he was going to say to them but he knew he had to say something.

"The nurse has to remove the glass and put a cast on your leg first then I will tell them they can come see you" Ziva was wheeled out The nurse came in and worked away on him and before long Gibbs and McGee were standing in front of him.

"Geez DiNozzo. What happened?" Gibbs looked frustrated and upset but McGee was a different story. He was looking at him as though he might hurt him if he said anything. As though he wasn't the same man that had been like his brother for over ten years.

"Stop looking at me like that McGee" he glared at him.

"S.. Sorry Tony" McGee stammered trying not to look at Tony's injuries.

"This is all my fault boss! I should have been focused on the road. I... I got distracted and we passed a road then the car was just suddenly there! I saw it too late and I tried to block her but I wasn't fast enough!" He watched it all over and over in his mind. It was on repeat and he couldn't stop it. "There was bright light and then we were spinning out of control. I had just been driving! I didn't see it, I should have seen it!" His heart beat rose and the monitor beeped vigorously, his mind was in over drive and her bloody face was stuck in his mind. "This is all my fault! She could die and its all my fault!"

"Get a hold of yourself DiNozzo. This isn't your fault, we saw the tape. The car had its lights off and it was waiting for you. This was no accident and it certainly was not your fault."

"There was no way you could have know Tony" McGee was very worried and Tony could tell but he was still angry with himself, still blaming himself.

"Yea but I could have seen it. I could have turned the car so it didn't hit her. I could have done something!"

Gibbs was just as worried as everyone else but he was also confused. _What had happened in Berlin and in that car? Tony is acting different. And what was he talking about when he said he got distracted? _

Tony huffed and shouted until the nurse came in and threatened to drug him if he didn't calm down. Gibbs and McGee sat down in the chairs next to Tony's bed and for a long while there was silence. Tony stared at the wall , deep in thought, Gibbs and McGee watched him. They studied his actions, trying to determine what was different.

After what seemed like ages, the doctor walked in with a grave expression on his face, "I have news..."

Tony was instantly snapped out of his trance, his attention fully moving to the doctor. Gibbs and McGee both jumped up, worry filled them all the expression the doctor's face. All the possibilities of what could have happened ran through his mind. Everything that could go wrong, everything that could have happened to his precious ninja because of him. The doctor hadn't even said it yet and Tony was already about to scream from frustration and anger.

"We just completed the surgery. The nurses are finishing up now and she should be brought back soon. The surgery seems to have been successful but it is too soon to tell if it will be fully successful. There may also be some complications."  
"What kind of complications!?" Tony shouted in a threatening manner.

"Shortness of breath, fatigue, muscle weakness, depression, and if there was a problem with the surgery its self or if we didn't repair the problem all then she could need more surgery or end up in a coma."

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU NOT BE SURE IF YOU 'REPAIRED THE PROBLEM' YOU'RE A DOCTOR FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Sir, there is a very small chance that any of this will actually happen. You can see her in a minute, now I need you to calm done so we can discuss how much is involved in all this and how long you will need to be here." Tony breathed heavily and stared at the doctor. "You will need to be here for a couple more days so that we can make sure you have no other injuries and so that you can heal a little bit before you leave. Now for Ziva I am unsure, we have to wait until she wakes up and then take it from there but it will most likely be at least a week."

Tony was about to yell something when Ziva was wheeled in. She lay on the bed, stretched out, breathing deeply and peacefully. She looked so much better than she had just hours ago. He couldn't stop staring at her, she was so beautiful. His mind filled with all the moments they had shared in the recent year all the intimate, thoughtful. Sharing their deepest thoughts, bearing their souls to one another. They had always been close but recently they had become so much closer. So close that he never wanted to leave her side. He wanted to be there for her forever.

As soon as her bed was in position and the nurses left, Tony leapt out of bed, staggering as his injured floor hit the ground. Gibbs and McGee tried to push him back but he fought them off. His hand was instantly in hers, his eyes tracing the contours of her body making sure she wasn't hurt. He stood there entranced by her, admiring her. He didn't even hear Gibbs and McGee talking to him, it was all mumbling in the back ground to the screaming desire to kiss her.

When Gibbs and McGee realized that he wasn't listening they just pulled a chair up to him and let her sit next to her. They both saw it in his face, he wasn't even trying to hide it any more. Tony was absolutely in love with her, the way he looked at her, pleading her to wake up. His eyes desperate, gentle and loving at the same time. Gibbs wasn't sure what to think. For a long time he had known that Tony and Ziva were special to each other. He also knew they cared deeply for each other but he was never sure if it would come to this. He would have to discuss things with Tony when this all blew over.

Tony sat for hours on end, not eating or sleeping just watching her. He spoke to her gently telling her everything he wished he had in the past but never had the chance too. Deep down he hoped she could hear him, he hoped she would wake up and realize what happened and know how he felt. He finally fell asleep after days of just sitting next to her, his exhaustion taking over. But the second he woke up he was speaking to her again. He knew Gibbs and McGee were in there a lot but he ignored them, pulling deeper into his mind.

Tony was discharged a couple days later, but he never even left the room. He stayed right by her side, getting up only when absolutely necessary then rushing back to her. It had been two weeks and nothing had changed. Tony's mind was out of control, he felt like he was going insane. To others it probably looked like he was, he looked unkempt though he did take a couple minutes a week to keep up with himself so that if she woke up he would be ready. He rarely spoke to anyone except Ziva, the whole team had come to visit but he spoke even less than Gibbs. His eyes began to look more empty as each day passed.

Finally Gibbs walked in one afternoon and spun Tony's chair to face him, "Tony you need to stop this! You need to be prepared for life in case she doesn't wake up!"

"NO! THAT WON'T HAPPEN, IT CAN'T HAPPEN!" Tony tried to turn the chair back around but Gibbs held on tighter.

"I don't like this any more than you do but you need to be strong! Strong for her, strong for you, and strong for this team! Tony I don't think you realize how important you are to this team" Gibbs was speaking more than he had in a long time but it needed to be said, he had tried everything but this was the only thing that seemed to get Tony's attention.

"What about her Gibbs? Isn't she important to this team too!"

"Of course she is! This team is like a family, all of us are important. I hope that Ziva wakes up, I really want her to wake up too but if she doesn't we will be losing a member of our family and I don't think we can handle losing two!"

This statement woke Tony up to what he had been doing, he had become a whole different person, but he loved her and he needed to be with her "Gibbs, I can't leave her. I need to be with her until she wakes up! This my fault, I hurt her and she might not come back from it!"  
"Anthony DiNozzo this is not your fault! This is no more your fault then it is anyone else's except for the person that hit you himself!"

"But I still need to be here for her!" Tears ran down Tony's face and he was shaking vigorously

"I know Tony, I understand that and you can but don't lose yourself. Don't get so absorbed that you block everyone else out in your life because if we lose her you won't come back from it, you will never be the same."

Tony nodded and turned his chair back to Ziva, the tears still running freely. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her, he knew what Gibbs was saying but he couldn't help it. Gibbs left knowing he would get nothing more from him. Tony sat deep in thought watching her peacefully sleep. Then in a moment her beautiful brown eyes opened and saw him and he knew then that no matter what he would protect her, love her until he died and that everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is probably a big surprise to most of you since this episode has long since passed but I want to continue the story. I've been hitting dead ends with a lot of stories recently and getting major writers block. Plus this story got some great reviews so hey why not re-write the rest of the season from this point. So here we go, next chapter.**

"Tony…." Ziva mumbled wearily at the sight of him, her gaze then shifting to survey her surroundings, "What happened? Where are we?"

His hand reached for hers and squeezed it gently, "You don't remember?"

Her face strained as she tried to think back to the last events in her mind, "I… uh… I remember… we were going to go to Berlin to try and catch Bodnar..."

"Going to? You mean you don't remember ever going to Berlin?" Tony sighed and his eyes fell.

"We were in Berlin already? Why can't I remember!?" She threw her hands up in frustration, releasing Tony's hand.

"Yes we were there almost two weeks ago" He avoided all eye contact with her, staring at the ground or the empty chairs around them.

"Tell me what happened! Now!" He could hear the frustration ringing in her voice and he cursed himself once again for how this turned out. Ziva was tough, he knew she was already in an emotional state with the death of her father and betrayal of Bodnar and being injured would only make that far worse. These circumstances made it the worst possible situation for him to admit his feelings.

He bit his tongue so his emotions wouldn't show and recounted the experiences with Bodnar, including the video call, and the capture of Yaniv. But he didn't mention any of the rest, the dance or the memories she shared with him, none of it. He just couldn't bring himself to, it wasn't the right time.

"I can't believe this" All she could do was vent. She spoke for what seemed to Tony like forever and he just sat there, listening and avoiding eye contact but every once and a while he would glance at her and it would all flood in and his mind would wonder to better things. The song that played as they swayed to the music, the look on her face if even for just one moment that told him maybe there was a chance.

Suddenly he realized she was calling his name, and he snapped back to reality and met her eyes. He forced himself to slap a classic Dinozzo smile on his face and chuckled lightly, "Wow I spaced out didn't I, sorry I haven't been quite myself recently. Probably because I haven't been able to work, my leg seems to disagree with running"

Her eyes flickered to the thick cast on his leg, "So you were injured in this thing too? What happened? And is something wrong? I feel like you're not telling me something."  
He chuckled again, burying his feelings in his usual charm, "Well aren't you the perceptive one." Then his face got serious again, "I was driving us back from the airport and… a car came out of a side street and hit us, on your side."

"Oh…" Her eyes scanned his face, examining every detail of his demeanor. And he knew she could see right through him.

"Yea uh I'm sorry."

"For what? And what are you not telling me!? I know you Tony, I can always tell when you're hiding something. You are driving me down the wall!"

He couldn't help but give a genuine smile at the mixed up idiom, "It's _up_ the wall"

"Don't change the subject Tony"

He chuckled again, "I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm not hiding anything."

"Tony... You can tell me" He saw the moment then, she said he could tell her. He knew that was a good opportunity but he still knew in the back of his mind that the circumstances were not the best. At the same time he desperately wanted to tell her, he wanted her to know what happened in Berlin and how he felt. In fact he needed her to know, the feelings had been building for so long and he had come so close to losing her recently. What if he never got the chance again? Or what if he did say it now but it was the wrong time or she didn't agree or share his feeling? He thought about it for a moment and than made up his mind.

**Okay guys so I know that was a pretty short chapter, just getting back into the story. Plus I thought that was a good cliffhanger. What will his decision be? I want your guy's advice on where the story should go from here? How should we change season 10 and the transition towards season 11? What should happen next? Also please tell me what you think of the story so far.**


End file.
